


Чёрная балерина

by tinuvielf



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dark Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Чёрная балерина<br/>Автор:  Tinuviel-f<br/>Бета:  Kyokka Suigetsu<br/>Категория: джен<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Жанр: юмор<br/>Герои/Пейринг: Мерлин, Эггзи, Рокси, Чарли и другие курсанты, Нимуэ<br/>Аннотация: Мерлин случайно узнал, чем его подопечные занимаются в свободное от обучения время.<br/>Комментарий: написано на фест "Кингсмен - Райтерский вызов", задание "Лопата. Полночь. Балет".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чёрная балерина

Часы Мерлина показывали, что полночь непозволительно близко, и он уже час как должен был быть дома, но в комнате курсантов происходило нечто странное, и оно требовало его, Мерлина, пристального внимания. Там никто и не думал спать: курсанты, эти относительно взрослые молодые люди двадцати лет от роду, сидели на своих кроватях, накрывшись одеялами с головой.

Практический интерес Мерлина здесь вызывали две вещи: во-первых, куда исчез Энтони (Мерлин видел в комнате только четверых курсантов из пяти), а во-вторых, по какому поводу был маскарад вопреки строгому распорядку дня.

На одной из кроватей лежал мобильник с включённой на полную мощность подсветкой, из-за которой лицо Эггзи (разумеется, кто ещё мог быть заводилой?) приобретало призрачные, жутковатые черты. Он, то переходя на свистящий, таинственный шёпот, то вдруг завывая по-волчьи, рассказывал... страшилки?

За время своей работы в Кингсман Мерлин видел всякое, но страшилки — это было что-то новенькое.

— Да ну, это тупо, Анвин! — раздался из-под одеяла презрительный голос Чарли. — Мстящий лепрекон! Ты бы ещё Бугимена приплёл!

— Чем тебе Питч не угодил? — возмутилась Роксана. — Вполне симпатичный персонаж, хоть и на стороне «плохих».

— Если вам не нравится, — насупился Эггзи, отодвигая от себя телефон и скрываясь в темноте, — сами рассказывайте, а я послушаю.

— И не подумаю, хватит с меня этой детской чепухи. Договорились же — по одной истории, а ты уже дважды выступал. Пусть теперь сэр Рокс нас чем-нибудь порадует, её черёд. — С ехидной улыбкой Чарли сделал Роксане приглашающий жест, мол, пожалуйте на сцену, но та вдруг замялась:

— Вообще-то я думала уступить свою очередь Эггзи, раз уж ему есть ещё что рассказать.

Эггзи уставился на неё с ужасом и недоверием во взгляде:

— Да ладно, Рокс, бро, ты чё, вообще ни одной страшилки не знаешь?

— Спасибо, бро! Мог бы и смолчать, тоже мне, друг. Персиваль всегда считал эти истории бессмысленными и не приносящими никакой пользы, так что да, господа с активным детством, смейтесь, я не знаю ни одной страшилки.

— Ну почему мы должны смеяться? — наконец подал голос Дерек, до этого момента предпочитавший не вступать в «дружескую беседу». — Из всех нас активное детство было только у одного человека...

— И он до сих пор из этого состояния не выпал.

— Не кичись своим происхождением, мальчик, — вполголоса сказал Мерлин, в последний момент решив всё-таки пока подождать и не вмешиваться. Происходившее в комнате курсантов обещало быть весьма познавательным. — Оно решает далеко не всё.

— Ну, ок, ок, мистер Золотое детство, я умолкаю, чтобы насладиться твоими изысканными и наикультурнейшими речами, — между тем, умело отбрил Эггзи и обвёл всех наигранно кровожадным взглядом, — только если ты, Чарли, вдруг проснёшься среди ночи от того, что у твоего горла с лопатой будет стоять Чёрная балерина, то сорри, тебе конец. И не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал.

Пару секунд, наверное, все молчали, а потом Чарли и Дерек почти синхронно грохнули заливистым... ну да, ржачем. Роксана, во многих спорах обычно занимавшая позицию Эггзи, изо всех сил пыталась подавить смех, а Мерлин нахмурился тому, как по-детски наивно и глуповато прозвучал этот вызов, чистое бахвальство со стороны Эггзи. Задумка слишком привлекала внимание своей глупостью, что делало ошибку Эггзи вдвойне существенней, но Мерлин наблюдал за ним весьма благосклонно, ожидая, а как же он теперь выкрутится.

— Хорош ржать, — повысил голос Эггзи, надеясь перекричать остальных, — задрали уже, народ!

Однако ни окрики, ни угрозы не помогали: Чарли не по-джентельменски хрюкал от смеха, держась за живот и тыкая в соперника пальцем, и напрасно Роксана пыталась утихомирить их с Дереком. Мерлин уже думал вмешаться, прекратить истерию и разогнать это, по недоразумению, будущее Кингсман, по койкам, а заодно выяснить, где находится Энтони, когда отсмеявшийся Чарли заявил:

— С лопатой? Чёрная балерина? У тебя не только с манерами проблемы, но и с воображением.

— Смею напомнить, — у Роксаны, похоже, лопнуло терпение, потому что протянула она эти слова подозрительно тихо и с самой что ни на есть невинной улыбкой, — что именно Эггзи с его никудышным воображением уже трижды спасал наши задницы от почти неминуемой гибели. Особенно, когда кто-то дико перепугался во время парашютирования.

Насколько Мерлин помнил, во время парашютирования поначалу больше всех нервничала сама Роксана, но эта небольшая ложь не портила впечатления от её поступка. И, похоже, что помимо уже упомянутого момента Роксана знала о Чарли ещё кое-что любопытное, раз смогла так быстро его заткнуть. Не забыть бы потом аккуратно вытянуть из неё эту информацию.

— И если кто забыл, Тони просил не портить никому настроение. Так что либо мы сейчас закрываем эту тему и продолжаем неплохо коротать время, либо ждём каждый по отдельности, но надувшись.

— Молодец, девочка, — усмехнулся Мерлин.

Племянницу Персиваля определённо ждало блестящее будущее если не агента Кингсман, то управленца высокого уровня — уж точно. Как ловко он развела парней: словами предлагала выбор, но тоном своего голоса дала понять, что уже приняла за всех окончательное решение.

— Спасибо, Чарли, Дерек, — премило улыбнулась Роксана, когда возражений не последовало. — Эггзи, мы готовы выслушать твою историю.

— Спасибо, Рокс, только теперь я не испытываю ни малейшего желания о чём-либо говорить.

— Эггзи, не будь большим ребёнком, чем ты есть. Мы все внимание.

Мерлин нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по столу. Эггзи сам себе очень высоко задрал планку, и как он, интересно, собирался выйти из положения?

— Ладно, только учтите, в этот раз я расскажу о том, что случилось на самом деле. Ну, вроде бы, мне так сказали, — пояснил он, оправдываясь, в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд Роксаны. Мерлин, услышав такое заявление, тоже скептически посмотрел в монитор. — Короче, где-то лет сто назад в Лондоне, в доме типа как этот жил один богатый дедок по имени Буч.

— Буч! У меня так собаку зовут, — оскалился Чарли.

— Денег у него было дохе... завались, в общем, чё хотел, то и творил за своё бабло. Ну там, машины коллекционировал, вазочки всякие, картины — я не знаю, что там у вас в почёте. Но самое главное, что Буч был большущим фанатом балета, ни одного сеанса...

— Эггзи, в балете это называется «постановка», — терпеливо поправила его Рокси.

— Пофиг, вы же всё равно поняли, — отмахнулся тот, явно входя во вкус, и вдохновенно продолжил: — В общем, если где что ставили, там всегда был Буч. Много кого спонсировал, покупал и всё такое, но он всё пускал слюни по одной балерине, а она его динамила. Русская была, Вар... Ва...

Наблюдая за попытками Эггзи справиться с именем на незнакомом для него языке, Мерлин весело хмыкнул. А ведь парень даже и не подозревает, сколько языков ему придётся учить, если он станет Ланселотом.

— Ну и ладно, обойдёмся без имени. Так вот, однажды Бучу надоело, что его всё динамили, и он заказал танец...

— Постановку.

— Хрен с ней, постановку, прямо у себя в доме и позвал к себе весь свет. Ну а сам думал по-тихому балерину ту оприходовать — упёр, скотина старая, её пуанты перед самым началом и к себе в кабинет позвал, типа, я помогу найти и блаблабла.

— Если это действительно страшилка, то мне что-то до сих пор не страшно, — скучающе заметил Чарли.

Мерлин, несмотря на то, что и ему завязка показалась несколько затянутой, мысленно велел этому болтуну заткнуться уже. Отпускать едкие комментарии было его привилегией, а не Чарли и не Дерека. Однако пусть Эггзи действительно не хватало воображения и немного — ораторских качеств, настойчивости у него было хоть отбавляй: пропуская мимо ушей подначки своего вечного оппонента, он продолжал взахлёб рассказывать, даже порой глотая окончания слов.

— Короче, балерина допёрла, чем дело пахнет, ну и ломанулась бежать, прямо как была, в таком чёрном лебедином платье. Буч — за ней: перепугался, что она его при всех сдаст. Догнал он её в саду — а там у него садовник как раз днём клумбам марафет наводил и лопату бросил — схватил лопату и... — Эггзи сделал паузу и вдруг, состроив страшную гримасу, с жаром выдохнул: — И зарубил её этой лопатой!

Он замолчал, ожидая реакции слушателей, но те молчали, и Мерлин понимал почему. Более нестрашной и несмешной страшилки он в своей жизни не слышал.

— Вау. Это жу-утко интересно, Анвин. Я пока придремлю, толкните меня, когда Тони вернётся.

— Правда, Эггзи, эта твоя история — не самая... ммм, впечатляющая, — осторожно заметила Роксана.

— Похоже на дешёвый детективчик.

— Народ, слушайте, — возмущённо вскинулся Эггзи, — я же не ною, когда вы творите чё-нибудь под влиянием своих аристократических тараканов? Не ною, так что харе канючить, дайте дорассказать, вы же ещё главного не услышали. Ну, в общем, укокошив балерину, Буч закопал её в углу сада и помчался обратно, а там-то уже всё завертелось: пропажу начали искать, приехали копы, всех допросили, но Буч отмазался. Потом-то он вспомнил, что пуанты остались у него, и так перепугался, что спалил их в камине. Ну и думал, что всё закончилось: бабу, конечно, было жаль, сколько времени и деньжищ Буч профукал, её обхаживая, но спокойствие важней, — Эггзи важно покивал самому себе и понизил голос. — Только не тут-то было.

— Что, балерина не умерла? Она вылезла из могилы и отправилась мстить?

— Чарли, — ещё более угрожающе, чем прежде, протянула Роксана. — Заканчивай уже смотреть эти дебильные американские боевики на своём айпаде по ночам, достал.

— Ах ты ж маленький сучонок, — не выдержал Мерлин, стукнув кулаком по столу. Он и прежде подозревал, что у кого-то из курсантов появился смартфон или планшет — все их гаджеты изъяли в первый же день обучения — но до этого момента не имел никаких доказательств. Всё, Чарли только что обеспечил себе и остальным курсантам тридцатикилометровый марш-бросок с полным зимним обмундированием.

— «Убить Билла» — не дебильный боевик, — обиделся Эггзи, выходя из своей роли таинственного рассказчика. — Ну, трешовый кое-где, зато как круто она их всех там мочит!

— А ты вообще-то ещё не договорил же, да? Вот и не отвлекайся.

— Командирша, блин, — буркнул Эггзи и тут же мило улыбнулся Роксане, делая вид, что ничего не говорил. — Нет, из могилы она не вылезла. Сначала слугам стало казаться, что ночами по особняку кто-то бродит: слышались шаги, скрипели двери, стулья двигались, а потом к шагам начал примешиваться... — он выдержал паузу, — скрежет металла, словно по полу волочили какую-то железяку. А ночью в гостиной кто-то крутил фуэте, держа в руках... садовую лопату! Слуги прозвали этого призрака Чёрной балериной, — свистящим шёпотом продолжал Эггзи, незаметно приглушая подсветку на телефоне, отчего комната медленно, но верно погружалась во мрак. — Она бродила по поместью в чёрной пачке, никогда не расставаясь с лопатой, и по ночам выла: «Пуанты! Верни мои пуанты!». Но Буч всё не верил, пока однажды утром одну из служанок не нашли мёртвой: шея у неё была перерублена лопатой, а рядом... лежали клочки чёрной ткани и перья, прямо как с платья пропавшей балерины!

Внимательно слушавший его Мерлин с удовлетворением отметил, что к концу рассказа Эггзи удалось создать необходимую для хорошей страшилки атмосферу: тоном, голосом, вытаращенными в притворном испуге глазами он всё-таки сделал так, что мурашки готовы были побежать по спине при первом же подозрительном звуке. Кое-где Мерлин бы поправил его историю, но вообще от абсурдных заворотов сюжета, которые выбрасывал Эггзи, было невозможно не улыбаться. И к тому же, какая находка, какой ход — заставить собеседника считать тебя полным идиотом. Глупо, но... эффективно, надо же.

— Буч понял, что Чёрная балерина пришла за ним, и бежал, но где бы он ни появился, на следующую ночь слышали шаги, скрежет волочимой по полу лопаты и заунывный вой «Пуанты!». Уже почти чокнувшись, Буч сдался копам, но через пару ночей его... зарубили лопатой в собственной камере!

Эггзи закончил свою речь с ударной дозой пафоса, с силой стукнув себя кулаком по колену для большего эффекта, и торжественно оглядел остальных.

— Бред, — резюмировал Чарли, прежде чем остальные подобрали слова. — Большего бреда я в своей жизни не слышал! Это ещё тупее, чем про лепрекона!

— Бла-бла-бла! Думай, что угодно, но Чёрная балерина до сих пор бродит где-то в поисках своих пуантов. Наверняка, она и в этот особняк наведывалась, — Эггзи ткнул пальцем в потолок, — он очень подходит под её легенду.

— Прости, Эггзи, но это вряд ли возможно. У Мерлина тут такая система защиты, что ни живой человек, ни призрак не проникнут. Не скрою, история была бы ничего, — Роксана явно разделяла скептицизм Чарли, но была настроена куда миролюбивей, — если бы ты не затянул так начало. Создалось впечатление, что ты попросту на ходу всё придумывал.

— Ладно, ладно, — притворно вздохнул тот, — ты раскусила меня, Рокс: я всё это только что придумал. Просто вы посмотрите же на этот дом, он так и просит, чтобы о нём рассказывали хоть какую-то легенду!

— Этот дом понравился самой Королеве, Эггзи Анвин! — Вот уж чего-чего, а покушения на саму штаб-квартиру Мерлин не ожидал. — Я тебе подселю сюда призрака!

— Не сказал бы, что сейчас, как она есть, это хорошая страшилка, — наконец заговорил Дерек, поскрёбывая подбородок, — но если доработать, она хорошо пойдёт у костра. Только вряд ли у нас ещё будут испытания с ночёвкой на местности, а то было бы здорово попугаться!

Они с Рокси и Эггзи рассмеялись вполне расслабленно, Чарли начал кривляться ответ, а Мерлин, многообещающе и кровожадно улыбаясь, потёр руки:

— Значит, адреналина не хватает? Ну, ничего, адреналин я вам обеспечу.

Помимо довольно очевидных шагов, которые следовало предпринять по возобновлению режима курсантов, требовалось ещё раз и навсегда заставить их неукоснительно соблюдать правила. Мерлин понимал, что простого приказа и даже угрозы вышвырнуть из числа испытуемых тут будет недостаточно, однако пока что попросту не мог выбрать из множества вариантов, которые ему подкинуло воображение.

— А можно ещё... — начал было Эггзи и осёкся, когда дверь в комнату с металлическим лязгом открылась. — Ну, удалось?

— Облом, — сообщил Энтони и недовольно скривился. — Да я девчонок так не щупал, как ту стену с встроенным баром, и ничего.

— А ты думал, так сразу и поймёшь, как его открыть? Мерлин этот бар и не от таких, как мы, уберёг.

— Спасибо за поддержку, Рокс.

— Ну, ничё, пройдёт твой день рожденья всухую на этот раз.

— Мне не привыкать, Анвин. В моей семье алкоголь не в почёте, а вот как ты это переживёшь, я даже не знаю.

Услышав это, Мерлин криво улыбнулся. Маленькие засранцы! Конечно, курсанты в силу своей юности не могли не бунтовать против сидения взаперти без Интернета, смартфонов и прочих радостей жизни, но отправиться в самоволку за спиртным! Да ещё из предназначенного только для особых случаев бара! Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Мерлин раздумывал, какую из имевшихся в арсенале агентов разрешённых пыток лучше применить в этом случае, но новое решение, пришедшее ему на ум, показалось куда изящней. Кто-то из этих сопляков же ещё хотел попугаться?

— Нимуэ, доброй ночи...— начал было Мерлин, быстро набрав телефонный номер. — Да, я знаю, что четверть первого. Я знаю всё, что ты обо мне думаешь, и даже больше, но мне как никогда требуется твоя помощь. Не могла бы ты завтра взять с собой то чёрное платье из «Лебединого озера»? Зачем? Нужно прогуляться вечерком в этом платье и с лопатой... Нет, я не пил с Хартом. Завтра объясню подробнее, платье только не забудь. Лопата с меня.

Он повесил трубку, улыбнувшись монитору: а что, идея «поселить» в штаб-квартире призрака была не так уж и плоха. Самое главное — «воспитывать»-то им можно будет не только курсантов.


End file.
